


Trust Fall

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue's Micro Aus, Gen, Major Character Injury, Prompt Fill, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: They had both made mistakes, but the show must go on.





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the-space-ace-8: Carolina and Tucker

Acrobatics involve a lot of trust. When you’re swinging back and forth and flying through air worrying about if the other guy is going to catch you, worrying if you can catch the other guy it can be… stressful.

Wash and Carolina were a force in the air. But Tucker and Carolina?

Doubt poured between them.

He trusted her. He really did trust her, but could he trust himself? 

It had been his fault. He hadn’t rigged the net right. 

-

It was her mistake, and now she was working with someone so talented, but only half trained. He wasn’t as intuitive to her as she and Wash were to each other–as Tucker and Wash were to each other.

What if she made a mistake? What if she dropped him too?

-

They were going to be a great team. 

Wash watched them dancing in the air above and smiled softly. They would get there. Time might not heal all wounds… but it can take the bite out eventually. 


End file.
